Long Enough
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: story takes place after Kondou-san's execution, some Spoilers in Hekketsuroku.
1. The Meeting

Two Months of being away from Hijikata-san, I felt as If I was a Useless item to him. Maybe He was right after all, He did say that I will get easily abandon. I am Useless after all Yamazaki-san, Inoue-san, Heisuke-kun , Sannan-san , Okita-san, Kondou-san Died. I couldn't do anything for them.

Anyway Hijikata-san is far up north leading the Final Battle, He must be stressing out right about now. After all he left me, I am nothing to him, I was used and now thrown away Like trash. Even My Heart was Breaking, it hurts it still does hurt being away from him for this long.

Many lives have been loss before Hijikata-san leaded up north. Everyday he kept on gaining so much on his shoulders but he eventually Broke of too much. I was there to keep him company. I always wanted him to give some of his burden to me but he's isn't the type to do that.

_He was Outside looking at the sunset, I can hear his shouting in frustration and anger. He was after all crying but I was there to comfort him. His Broad back was facing me but I found a way to help him calm down._

_"I'm here Hijikata-san, I will not leave you" I said while Hugging him from behind._

_He continued to look the other way, But I know he was trying to keep himself from breaking further. I do not want to see him like this, He does not want anybody to see him weak. But I'll keep that a secret for only us to know._

After from this long depression and helped treat the soldiers here. I decided to Advance towards north, I just want to see his face for the last time. I will confess my feelings for him but i doubt he would return them. It doesn't matter but if I kept this feelings until the end then I will regret it my whole life.

**A week later**

I finally reach the building, as always I have to say I'm a new recruit here ready to serve. As always I'm assissgned to some sort of thing. It was Nearly in the afternoon but it seems like it's always dark here. While I was Doing whatever they assign me to, Hijikata-san walked past me but stop after seven steps. I turned my head to face the way he walked, he looked so...so lonely.

After a couple of seconds and He turned his head towards mine, He looked so suprised.

"Chizuru...why are you here?"

"I came to see you"

He looked so suprised, But he turned around and said "Chizuru After your done your assignment...Meet me in my room" with that he continued to walk to where ever.

I Know that he careless about me, But the suprised look is rare. I smiled to myself and completed my assighnment but it was with difficulty to get to his room. I mean when I was done my assighnment but the person who assigned me the job asked if I was allowed there by Permission. I told him I was but he says "That's what all the recruits say" and turns to the other recruits with the same excuse.

I sighed and looked at the other recruits, but it does looks like they hungrily wanted something. So I asked some questions out of curiousness.

"Hey you guys, I wonder why do you guys wants to see Hijikata-san?" I said turning to the group of Male recruits.

They all looked at me for a while and then spitted they're answers out.

"Because he's handsome and He's our Idol" said One

"He's tough even when his comrades died in front of him" said another

I was amused at how they Idol Him so, He after all is The Fukuchou Of the shinsengumi. The person who assign the jobs got mad at us for chating and well gave the other recruits a hit on the head for lacking work. But by the time he reached me he said "You know you cause trouble for us here on your first day of serving us, besides Hijikata-san wouldn't see scum like you here."

He raised his hand to hit me on my head and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Saitou-san holding the guy's hand.

"Hajime-san I apologize" The guy said Bowing down to him when he released his hand.

"Why are you going to hit Yukimura?"

"This recruit had us out of formation sir"

"But do you understand the consequences of Hiting Him?" Saito said Pointing at me.

"Consequences sir?"

"Yukimura is a Important person to the Group if he is to be injured in anyway you will be sentence to death , He is also not a recruit , He is Hijikata-san's assistant."

"Assistant, I apologize Yukimura-san" said the guy and bowed

"Of course"

Saito-san turned to me and Lead me to a Hallway, While the other recruits Looked at me in admiralation. Once we got to a door he turned to me and said "Hijikata-san Told me that you are to see him here at his quarters, he also Knew that they wouldn't let you through without permission, that's why I came to get you there." With that he smiled gently at me and pat my head and left.

I sighed unable to gather up the courage and Opened the door.


	2. The Puppy

"Hijikata-san you re-" I was cut off when he Hugged me suddenly.

I was Surprised at his sudden Embrace, His body heat against mine was so addicting. He tighten his arms around my shoulders as if I was going to Just vanish this second.

"Chizuru, I counted the days since we departed, But being away from you made me feel…" he couldn't finish his sentence, I know he was Uncertain of the feelings he felt for me.

I felt disappointed but I was glad he was able to see me. But I was Blushing like crazy, I mean right now my face is like a tomato. I turned my head to the left, wrapped my arms around his Torso, he loosen his grip a bit. The window was open, the winter breeze flew by, I shivered slightly.

"The Winter too cold for you Chizuru?" He said chuckled and Tighten his grip.

His Body Heat suddenly blocked the Coldness of the outside weather. We stayed there For who knows how long, Then suddenly we were out of our dream land when we heard scratching at the open window and a small Brownish Black Puppy dog looking at us.

I Giggled and turned my head facing Him, his face was Emotionless and grumpy. Turning back at the puppy struggling to get through the window, I let go of Hijikata-san and walk towards the window. It was Whining through the cold, I picked it up and Held it close to my chest while it snuggled onto me.

It was shivering like crazy, I turned to Him who eyes says a disapproval look. I walk towards Him and Handed the Puppy to him. He looked at me, then the puppy and back to me, I sighed and gave the shivering puppy at him and his hesitation.

I was surprised at how he handled the dog Carefully, Unlike Okita-san and the cat. The dog snuggled onto Him to get warm, He Looked around for something he could cover the dog to keep warm.

He found a Little Blue Blanket and wrapped it around the puppy, It fell asleep after five minutes. It was so cute when it's slept, I gently pet the puppy's head.

I looked outside, it was near midnight, I turned my head towards Him.

"It's getting Late, I should go but the dog…" I said trying to find away to keep it.

"Chizuru I'm going to keep it until the morning"

"But…it's away from his family and Lonely without food.."

"Chizuru I will decide if the dog stays here and until the morning I want to see how it behaves, If it is a well behaved dog then we keep it, if not it goes out." He stated

I sighed in defeat and gently patted it head , He took the opportunity to lay a kiss on my forehead.

"Chizuru I want to help it to but, It might cause trouble for the army, It also says to be by his side"

I Looked up at Him and smiled, His gazed locked mine for a while.

"I Hope to stay by his side for a longtime as I can be a use to him" I said

I Bid my Goodnight and walked where I was placed to sleep at. It was small but I have a lot of privacy, so I quickly undress and got to bed waiting for my body to rest in a deep sleep.


	3. The Nightmare

**The Next Morning**

Hijikata Tossed and turned on his Futon. Sweat ran down his Forehead, his breathing quicken in his Dream turning into a nightmare. The Puppy woke suddenly, at the sound of wheezing, It wiggled itself from the blanket and made through to his owner.

The puppy made Whining sounds and Licks his owner's face, But Hijikata Didn't wake up. It started to Bite and pull on Hijikata's Sleeve but only to let go suddenly when he rolled. It was going to bark but it decides not to since his master is in a deep sleep.

It whined again, he looked at the door and waited for someone to open it. Then it started to roll around of boredom, the door opened seeing a familiar face. Chizuru came through the door, seeing that dog wagged its tail happily.

"You're up early for a cute Puppy, are you hungry?" she said after she closed the door.

It responded in a few soft barks but, it whined suddenly and looked back at the sleeping Owner. Hijikata kept on rolling around, it looked like he was doing the worm while sleeping. Chizuru was confused at first but when she heard him saying "No, Kondou-san, Okita, Heisuke, Sannan-san" , she knew he was having a Nightmare. Even the Mighty Oni-Fukucho of the shinsengumi is having a nightmare, after all he is a Human or so says he is.

Chizuru Moved towards him and steady him on the futon, Placing both hands on his chest to let him sleep facing up towards her. Her hands moved from his chest towards his hair, It was wet since he was sweating. She slowly massage his head trying to sooth him, Trying to let him know it's alright.

**The Nightmare**

_The Building is crumbling into pieces, I looked around of blood of enemies and allies stained the floor. I wasn't afraid at the moment, But thinking about how all my friends died before me, Kondou, Okita, Heisuke, Yamazaki, Sannan-san, Gen-san. They all died, dying in the way of the warrior, I'm not a warrior. I'm a coward, A idiotic person who chases his dreams like the rest and dies unhappy. I hope they are happy, if not then what's the point of me surviving until this._

_Gunshots were heard, even the cannons are hitting the place like crazy. I ran to the next room only to kill another Enemy._

"_Hijikata-san Watch out!" I heard a voice from behind._

_I heard a gunshot when I turned around, Only to see The owner of the voice that took the bullet for me , Holding the now bleeding wound it was Chizuru. I sliced the solder who tried to shoot me and killed him, I tuned to Chizuru, my heart ached while looking at her wound. The bullet went through her but she can't heal fast because it was a silver bullet._

"_Chizuru…why?...why didn't you let me take the Bullet?" I said trembling_

_She turned to look at me, Her breath quicken, the bullet hit her chest. Her Knees started to drop, I caught her only to hold her close to my chest. No this wasn't happening, it wasn't, She can't die, No._

"_Hijikata-san, I took it because I care about you, I only wish for happiness to be in your life, I was in the way from the beginning, Now you can focus on your objective." She said slowly._

"_Chizuru don't say such things, you were never in the way."_

"_Do not lie to me Toshi, I know I was in the way" She said seriously and slowly._

"_I'm not lying Chizuru, I care about you and I only have you left, Please don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry Toshi, I know we promised but…I'm sorry" she said with tears slipping down her eyes._

_I held her close, no she can't I never intend on letting her die. I trembled, tears slowly slipping down my eyes, my feeling for this girl, it feels like I want to hold her close, to stay by my side With care…or Love._

"_Hijikata-san I'm sorry"_

**Outside the Dream (Chizuru's Pov)**

The dog sat right near me, while looking at its sleeping owner. I was trying my best at soothing him but its failing. I started to think of a way of soothing him but I had nothing in mind, I untangled my hand from his hair. I sat on Hijikata's Right side of the futon so his head was facing the ceiling, I took out a cloth I had can whipped the sweat off his forehead, face, chest, neck.

I was doing that for a while until I heard him say the words, those three words that would make me cry of happiness.

"Aishiteru Chizuru"


	4. The Development and Gin

A/N: Well this is both for….CriMsonxLadY. and xKumaBearx for being able to support me. I hope you can review and help me out with ideas. I also Apologize about the late update, I was having trouble thinking of an idea. And Plus Skool started and well Cons are coming here recently.

I couldn't believe my ears, He said He love me, Maybe it was another Chizuru…Yeah and that Chizuru Is a Male…wait what am I saying? I mean if there was another male named after me then that is certainly weird.

I was Turning red as ever, I mean right now, I just sat there recollecting what he just said three minutes ago. My heart was pounding hard as ever I was at lost for words, I do love Hijikata-san. I love him a lot But, I never thought that he would love me back.

Hijikata-san smiled but, he gripped his Futon while he was saying that, he sweated even more and kept on saying the words.

"Chizuru Aishiteru….Aishiteru…"

Part of me want to wake him up and tell him I love him too but, The other side just says I do not deserve this man at all. After all he suffered through and yet I was the cause of all his comrades deaths. He could of just kill me from the start but, I am the reason who's lives are taken.

I Chizuru Yukimura an Oni from Edo, had fallen in love with a Human who now became a blood thirsty demon, trying to prove he is a real Oni. Tears formed in my eyes, I do not deserve this man, the man who held responsible for the death of his comrades.

I gripped on to where my heart is at, thinking about how happy he would be when I'm not here. It hurts, his gentle smile…smiling at another woman who had taken his heart. His hands held a little child, His child for a fact. It would bring so much happiness in his life to just fall in love with another.

The Puppy looked at us, It tugged on my sleeve, turning my head towards the Puppy it had a Silver Flute in his mouth. I took it from his mouth and looked at it questionably and, back at the dog.

It barked, I smiled at him and scratched him behind the ear. The sunlight reflected on the silver flute, the puppy barked again in amazement. I chuckled at him, it kept on looking at the flute as if I ever needed him in a good or bad situation, he can be called.

"Gin…is that a good name for you" I asked the cheerful dog.

It responded back with a bark and rolls, I laughed and smiled. Boy Puppies are cute and cheerful, even if I was in a depression mood it cheered me up.

I whipped the slobber off the sliver flute and place it in my Kimono. I turned back to Hijikata-san, his Hair is in his face, I swept his hair to where it should be and Kissed his forehead. Hijikata's body suddenly stopped tensing, slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes widen with supries, I kissed his forehead again, I smiled down at him.

"Ohayo Toshi"

**(Normal Point of view)**

He look up at her, His brain thinking about why was she here in his room, He suddenly smiled at a thought. She must of heard him when he was in his nightmare.

"Ohayo Chizuru-chan" he said sitting up on his futon.

The Puppy at the both of them and turn its head in confusion, while they gaze at each other. Hijikata's hand flew onto her hand, making the first move, he leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth. Not bothering to pull back, he waits patiently for her to make the next move.

Her cheeks grew red at his sudden action, she pulled back and placed both of my hands on the side of his face. She caressed his cheeks and kissed his Forehead, Eyelids, tip of his nose, cheeks and let go smiling at him.

He leaned in again to kiss her lips but she was quick enough to cover my lips with my hand. He gave her a questioning look and pulled back.

"Not yet…not until we are ready to" she said softly.

Taking in her reason and out the other ear, he smiled and return the kisses she gave him.

"By the way Chizuru, what time is it?" He asked after returning the favor.

"About 3 or 4 pm".

"….Damn it…I Overslept".

"Yes you did, but the commander said you can take a day off since you over worked yourself".

"Ohh..and yet you didn't tell me?"

"I just did, Right Gin?".

"Arrff!"

"So the dog name is Gin now?"

"Yes apparently he likes silver so I just called him Gin".

"But did I say we are going to keep him?".

"No But I really want to..after all he wasn't so much trouble..right?".

"Well as I can say..he wasn't..but we need to keep a close eye on him okay?" He said thinking.

"Thank you very much….Toshi" she said and smiled when she said his Nickname.

"It isn't a problem if anything makes you smile …Chizuru-chan"

Not knowing another presence is within the area, Upon the roof, listening to they're conversations. A smirk came on to the person lips, masked, remain unseen by guards, he silently guards the couple.

"Chizuru-himesama, you pick this man to love, very well I shall test how worthy he is" he whispered in the afternoon sunlight.


	5. The Mysterious Man & the Test

**A/N : Hehe I'm sorry I haven't updated in months..Writers Block had me for a BIG WHILE, Anyway on to the story of who this mysterious person is and who he is working for…I almost for the test.**

**Somewhere In a Inn at midnight**

"Senhime-sama I'm back and here to inform you about Yukimura Chizuru's where about" Said the masked Man Behind the door.

Senhime Who is surprisingly inside the room, responded back.

"How is She, She's not harmed is she?"

"Of course not But, I do See that something is going on as in a relationship development"

"Look Like it maybe for her ending.." she said Giggling at the news.

"Her end Senhime-sama?" He said as he opens the door giving her curious eyes.

"Yes, Chizuru-chan is a willing girl, Even risking her own life and spending time with the man she admired at first then to Love."

"Senhime-sama how about your end..you deserve happiness too." He said as he sat in front of her.

"Takahashi Yukimura I am happy, Just spending time with Chizuru for at least a moment, Having you here and Kimigiku, all that precious memories that had been made throughout my whole Life." She said as she pulled down is mask that was covering his mouth.

"But-" He was cut off at her sudden response.

"I am Happy and do not think about killing Toshizo Hijikata-san, you already know that I'm always On Chizuru's side no matter what." She said Becoming serious.

"Are you actually serious Senhime-sama after all THAT man has put you through?" He said with anger in his eyes.

"How can I not be serious when your cousin finally fall over a man, Yet your trying to kill her During the process where her brother and father want her DEAD!" She said angrily and slapped him across the face.

Takahashi looked at the Girl in front of him, his eyes then casted down towards that tatami mat. The blow on His left cheek ached in pain, he then grasped her lands. His eyes met with hers again, He can still see the anger in her eyes.

"Senhime-sama I do not want to kill my cousin, even if my uncle and Chizuruhime-sama's brother dies, I just want her approval for this to work out." He said trying to calm her down.

"This…the engagement you say?"

"Of course our engagement and hers as well, since my father's blood runs in my veins but, I am an Illegal child that was raised to kill as a shinobi."

"But as a shinobi, you can't harbor any feelings during this life and yet your breaking the code." She said as she touch his cheek where she has ached in pain.

He winced in pain and then leaned into her hand with his hand over hers. Her eyes looking at him with a apologizing eyes, he then leaned forwards as they're forehead touched.

"But as a Yukimura marriage isn't a problem, Nobody but you and Kimigiku-san know of this secret, I Love you and I can't help it at all." He said softly

"Same here but, are you going to confront your cousins and uncle?"

"Yes but, Chizuruhime-sama needs my approval for their engagement so I am setting up a test for her Lover." He said leaning back so he could see her face.

"A test?" she said Curiously

"Of course but I can't let you spoil the fun when I tell you about the test" He said smiling.

"Awww alright then, Just don't go killing someone and Protect Chizuru from Her brother Understood?" she said getting serious.

"Of course Senhime-sama, I'll do my best until we meet on the battlefield"

"Now go!"

"Hai" He said after giving her a soft kiss on her lips and disappeared in the darkness .

**The next Morning at the Bakufu headquarters**

Chizuru was awake pretty early in the morning, as always her duties to prepare breakfast for everyone. Though she was working , Her head couldn't stop replaying what had happened Last night, she blushed bright red as she vision his gentle face looking down at her. Shaking away the image, she continued to work on the breakfast.

After an hour of preparing the large breakfast, she then heads out to Hijikata's room for his morning tea. As she arrives there, His bedroom door was wide open with a man he was currently speaking to. Hijikata-san did not look like he's in the mood for talking, as he was every morning whenever Okita –san would tease him.

She walked to his door and Looked at the two men who are engaged in a Conversation. Then both of them turned to Her.

"I apologize for interrupting "she said as she placed the tea cup near Hijikata.

"There isn't any need to Yukimura But, this conversation includes you in it, so please close the door." He said.

Doing what she told him to do, She looked at the man Before him Curiously. Not Knowing what news is all about, she then turn her gaze to both of the men.

"Yukimura Chizuru-sama, we have found where your father is" said the Man

"You found my otou-san, where is he?" She said happy at the news

"He is currently working with the Sacho army"

"That is a Lie! We have been looking for him for years!" said Hijikata enraged at the news.

"Yet you still do not know that part of the army drank the Ochimizu."

"what…then that means"

"Of course, Chizuru he wants you dead if your still with the bakufu" he said seriously

"But-" she was cut off from Hijikata's sudden response.

"Chizuru-chan this man maybe lying, even if he is, it does not tell the fact that if your father betrayed us!" he said gripping on to his Hakama angrily.

Chizuru looked at her lover, His eyes with frustration. Forgetting about the presence of the other man before them, she places her hand on Hijikata's. Trying to calm down from anger he then turns to look at chizuru.

"Even if he is on the Sacho army, I wouldn't dare leave your side." She said as they gazed at each other.

"But-" He said but was cut off by her response.

"Just being by your side makes me feel safe and comfortable, so please calm down" she said as she gripped on his hand and eyes pleading him.

"My My Looks like I was right after all" said the man interrupting the moment.

"Huh?" said both of them

"I apologize to interrupt the moment but, Please take your dirty hands off my girl"

"Your girl, from what I can tell Chizuru is mine" said Hijikata getting angry again.

"Actually Chizuru is engaged to me"

"WHAT?" said Chizuru

"Haha a funny expression my dear, I can explain anyway" he said smirking

"EXPLAIN!" said Hijikata as he spatted out venom.

"I'm basicly engaged to Yukimura Chizuru, After the Yukimura Household was burned down, Koudou-san requested me to take Chizuru as a bride and I accepted." He said matter-of-factly

"Chizuru did you know this?" Said Hijikata as he turn to look at the girl in front of him with cold eyes.

"N-No Of course not" she said frighten.

"well this seems longer than I expected to be, By the way My name is Takahashi Yukimura, I'm also Her cousin, Plus I have no intrest in her so you will be fine." He said Getting up and walked out the door.

"THAT TEME!" Said Hijikata as he roared.

"Hijikata-san Calm down, he said he had no intrest in me and the engagement maybe a lie" She said calmly at that news.

"BUT!"

"Hijikata-san it maybe a lie, if it's not then…" her voice wavering

"THEN WHAT CHIZURU?" He said as he gripped her collar.

"Then….I don't know" she confessed as she casted down her eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW CHIZURU?" He said shaking her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW TOSHI! I LOVE YOU AND YET.." She Yelled as tears went down her eyes as hers met his.

"Chizuru…" He said as he saw her tears and let go of her.

"Hijikata-san…" she said as she then gripped on his kimono.

"I apologize Chizuru, I made you cry, my mistake please forgive me" He said as he pulled her in a hug.

"Hijikata-san I do not know what to do…"she said through sobs.

"Do not worry, we will find a way out of this..I assure you we will, just do not go thinking we can't be together." He said as he tries to calm her down.

Outside the door, Takahashi sighed and Looked up at the sky. He smiled and walked off thinking.

"Hijikata Toshizo, you have passed the first test, let's see if your sword skills can pass the next." He whispered as he turned the corner and disappeared.


	6. Filler part

**A/N: Yo! I know this chapter is like umm a filler part of the story…Yeah but I am however is brain dead of many Ideas going through about the next test in the story. But yeah that's my excuse for the late update which was how many weeks passed..? Anyway I'm Updating from the school computer with permission from my teacher cause of my internet not working with me (Baka Internet)…So Go ahead and read now since I'm done rambling on...**

**Kimigiku : Also Daisuke does not owns the anime or anything out of this Story.**

**3 days later during the afternoon ****(Chizuru's P.O.V)**

Man these past three days are really stressful, even when you have a lot of helping hands around you. I sighed at the fact that there is like a competion going on around me, I mean Takahashi-san just can't leave me alone.

Whenever I leave to one place but other follows. I mean it's great he's looking after me but, every time we all get together in a meeting, I feel the static between Hijikata-san and Takahashi. It's scary, really scary if you have your cousin stalking you everywhere you go even. Well except the bathroom of course and the bedroom.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a something wet touch my hand. Turning my head towards where it was wet, I saw Gin. He looked at me with innocently eyes which meant trouble. I sighed once more as I got up, and then walked past at least 5 doors near the front entrance of the camp. Gin followed me of course, Like a loyal dog he was he walked ahead of me.

As I turned the corner, I heard wooden Bamboo sticks clashing together. Curious of the sound, I walked to where the sound was heard. As I got to an opened door, Peeking inside I see Hijikata-san and a bunch of other guys. It seems that they were sparring at the moment. Hijikata-san looked determined enough to take anybody on at the moment, or any other moment.

Gin ran right in but before he did, he somehow got soap on his paws and Slid right in the opened door way. He looked like a Hockey Puck, wait what the heck is a hockey puck?

As he slid in he made one guy trip and the others turned to the puppy's direction, as he slid across the room. Hijikata-san sighed as he saw Gin struggle to get up on his foots when he was on the other side of the room. The guy who tripped got up and grabbed Gin by his fur and lifted him, Gin whined in pain and struggle to get out the hard grip.

The guy stared angrily at Gin as he whined in pain from his skin being pulled and gripped too hard. Hijikata's instincts took in and wacked the man's hand that was gripping gin, as He let go of gin due to the hard whack and pain. Hijikata-san swiftly caught Gin with his free hand and held him close as Gin trembled in pain.

Hijikata-san glared at the man as he was ready to kill him at any second. His eyes same as ever when I can see clearly that he was in protection mode. I know Hijikata-san expressions at times, even frustration and sadness. The guy trembled in fear as he met Hijikata-san's eyes; he then bowed down on his knees and apologized. Hijikata-san stared at the man and just told him to leave.

The man not meeting Hijikata-san's eyes silently nodded and fast-walked out the door without turning back to look. He then stared at the others who then began to leave one by one. I stared at every one of them as they passed with the same frightened expression, who knew he scared them, that hard.

When I peeked again I see him looking at Gin with soft eyes as if that was me, Hijikata-san smiled at him and gently pet his fur. Hijikata-san looked beautiful when he smiled, I know beautiful isn't great to say about a man but the word handsome or hot does not fit him at all. Hijikata-san's personality fits something beautiful and yet his appearance does too.

I heard footsteps from around the corner, as the footsteps came closer I began to panic on what to do next but then heard a familiar voice calling me. It was so close that it was near my left ear drum. I turned to where the voice was calling me but only to see Hijikata-san staring at me with an amused smile on his face and Gin on the hardwood floor rolled into a ball.

"Chizuru-chan what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was umm passing by and was looking for Gin, but I see that he was with you" I Lied.

"Are you sure Chizuru-chan...?Are you not lying to me?" He said as he caressed my right cheek.

"O-Of course I'm not Hijikata-san" I said as I looked away blushing slightly red.

"It seems that you are Chizuru-chan, your stuttering and turning red" He replied chuckling at my behavior.

"No I'm not" I said turning my head towards another direction as I turned bright red.

Hijikata-san turned my head to face him and lifted my chin; His eyes sparkled with Mischief as it gazed down at mines. He then leaned down and whispered to me as his other hand wrapped around my waist, pulled me out of the hallway and inside the practice room. The door was still opened but nobody would be using this room for a while since Hijikata-san scared his Subornates away.

"Then why are you stuttering with a red face?" He whispered.

"…" I couldn't say anything at the moment, he was too close.

"Just for lying to me here is your punishment..." He said as he leaned down to close the gap between us.

But before that can happen, someone came through the door and interrupted us. It was Shinpachi-san; He walked in at the wrong time for Hijikata-san Because of the face he made to Shinpachi-san. I however am relieved that he interrupted us; I mean I don't want my lips Virginity to be taken away yet. But he ended up apologizing about barging in at the wrong time because he was called from the shogun to get every member to the meeting. I sighed in relief as he let me out and carefully picked up Gin and walked out the door to the meeting.


	7. Niisan?

A/N : Yosh! Hey guys/girls, Long time no update eh? Heheh. I thank you for so many favorite alerts and author favorite thing XD. I wish I had more reviews, though I am working on another Fanfiction.(Kuroshitsuji, It's has Claude in it :D) Maybe for this one, after i finish it. there might be SSL version of it? Maybe if you PM me or Review on me making SSL Of this it can be helpful. Anyway go ahead and read, I also do not own Hakuouki. I only own Takahashi.

-**Four days later**-

Chizuru gripped the bokuto firmly as she swung, repeating the process again. Her hands ache with pain and blisters, and It was freezing cold. Outside in the freezing cold rain, she swung again and again. Her body drenched with cold rain but, she didn't care. She needs to be tortured, she needs to feel the pain. Today, was marked the third day she continued to swing the bokuto. She couldn't give up, not after they said those words, maybe they was right after all.

The rain continued to fall but, nearby Takahashi stayed close. His hands clenched as he continues to look after her, torturing herself over idiotic words. But, you would do anything to prove your love, even sacrificeing your whole body for that person. _"She does not need to do this," _He thought.

Chizuru's face flushed red, her arms aced as anticipation to stop. She couldn't, she has too, she needs to do this. Her eyes, concentrating on swing until a strong with knocks her on the ground. She panted, her breaths no longer slow paced, her vision blurred. Closing her eyes to calm down, but opened immediately, only to find another figure above her

"Nii-san?" she whispered. She only got a hand reaching out towards her.

"Chizuru, my sweet innocent sister, are you happy with this?"

"...Yes, I am." she said before falling into a pit of darkness.

The figure above her, unclasped his cape, and settled it upon her. Takahashi walked towards the familiar figure, his eyes widen at who it was._"Nagumo Kaoru,"_ He whispered. Only to earn a hiss. Kaoru slowly picked up his sister, feeling her cold body, he frowned. His gazed at her face then hands. Seeing her hands, red with blisters, he wanted to kill who was the source of this.

Kaoru walked towards Takahashi, waiting for his response for her hands. He only earned a nod, then a follow me. Kaoru softly sighed as he followed him, feeling his sister's face cold face against his chest, he tries his best to warm her up. His eyes same as hers but, after the confrontation between Okita and Kondou, he changed ways. His cute sister, keeping a promise made him feel proud. Not only that, she was a true oni, the next heir worthy of the Yukimura Household.

After for about five minute of walking and following. Takahashi stopped at a door and opened it for him. Kaoru nodded at him, and entered first to place the pale girl on the futon. Kaoru turned his head towards Takahashi and back hand waved backwards to tell him. Takahashi bowed and closed the door until, Kaoru was finished Changing his sister.

"Enter." Kaoru said from inside the room. Takahashi entered the door way and closed it again.

"So, I'm guessing that you want me to explain why?" Takahashi asked. Kaoru nodded, then placed a wet cloth on Chizuru's forehead.

"Well, people here began to suspect that she was a spy. So someone challenged her to a duel and she lost. Her punishment for the loss is to stay outside for a week and to guarding the Headquarters without any food or water. The reason she's swinging the bokuto is because she needs to defend herself. I couldn't do anything because I'm not in high status, I mean Hijikata-san, Otori-san, and Saito-kun had left for three days." He said without even stopping to take a breath.

"Are they going to arrive tomorrow?" Kaoru asked. "I need to speak with this Hijikata-san person"

"Ah, yes, we got a letter from them today, so yeah"

"No wonder why this place isn't secured" Kaoru stated.

"Ano, I have a request"

"That must be?"

"Can you replace Chizuru-sama today? Can you beat the guy up senseless?" He asked with a hint of mischief.

"Walk me to where that asshole is, then we make a deal. Ok?" He said starting to change into his sister's clothes.

Takahashi stared at Kaoru disgusted and turned around so he can't see anything. After for about three minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru nodded at him and Takahashi swore he looked just like her, then brushed it off as he walked out the door with Kaoru/Chizuru following closely.

_"I feel really bad for the asshole,"_ Takahashi thought as they found him. Closed his eyes at the scene as the guy was beaten to a pulp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chizuru held a sneeze, coughed and rolled over. Her nose red from sickness and body temperature risen. She was on a futon when she woke up, it must be her cousin who brought her in, she thought.

The night grew cold, the silent rain never stopped. She brung the blanket up to her shoulders, shivering in the cold night. Her hands clenched the blanket but stopped in pain, looked at her bandaged hands. "I over did it," she thought.

She laid there In the silent rainy night, letting the noise of the fallen rain's Lullaby. Relaxing in the state of rest, she let her worries drown out bit by bit. But a certain person she can't forget worries her, he worries her too much. The moonlight shown throughout the clouds, she closed her eyes into a restless sleep.

Chizuru stirred in her sleep, feeling warm behind. She closed her eyes at the comfort until she was pulled back into a hard chest. Feeling panic and fear, she slowly turned around. Her eyes soften at realization at who it was.

She brought her bandage right hand, caressed his face. He stirred, eyes slowly opening, purple eyes met with her awake ones. Mumbling something, he wrapped his arm around her waist, brought her head under his chin. Chizuru inhailed his smell, cherry blossoms.

Catching his attention, she asked him to repeat what he said. He answered her, his voice stll groggliy from sleep.

"Go back to sleep, If you worry that I might leave, then I won't."

She laid her head in comfort, smiling softly, she looks up the at the man. They're eyes locked once again, both luring each other in the trap. He caressed her cheek and lifted up his head, slowly leaned down. His lips brushed her teasingly, she blushed, averting her eyes.

He chuckled and softly kissed the side of her mouth, her forehead, eye lids. She looked at him innocently begging him to, he chuckled once again before firmly pressed his lips against her's.

Her eyes began to flutter shut, he hovered over her, placing both hands on the side of her cheeks. The kiss was slow and sweet, both tasting each other throughly. They're tongue slowly tangling each other, in the rhythm of they're heart beat.

She can't say much but, she wanted to say that he tasted like the tea she make everyday for everyone. But on his side he couldn't described what she tasted, he could say she tasted sweet and sour, either one, he liked the taste.

Outside the room, peeking through a small gap between the door. Kaoru clawed Takahashi's back painfully at the scene, he wanted to murder Hijikata for sneaking in. Takahashi wanted to scream in pain as waterfall of tears flow, enough to make a river in the hallway.


	9. Dominant one

**A/N : Sorry, I know I know. I should of Updated Sooner not 4 or 5 months later. It's that I lost intrest in Hakuouki for a while and Now I'm back. Yeah, It's going to take me another while update this again. In a couple or two chapters I might end this story up. This is also short, really short. Sorry. So, please review. **

Waking up half asleep in the morning, Hijikata smiled at the sleeping girl before him. For once, he indeed wanted to hold her this close. Not just for today, He wanted to hold her this close everyday. Every morning and night, but he couldn't just yet. But for today he gave in the desire to do so. Hijikata couldn't resist giving her a peck on her forehead as he did so. Which resulted in Chizuru to stir in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

He softly chuckled and closed his eyes. Enjoying the calmness in the morning, he wished that it would be like this every morning. Quiet, peaceful and only just the two of them together in each other's arms. Opening his eyes again, her brown eyes met his. A soft smile formed on his lips and hovered over her. Chizuru looked at him confused before his lips brushed with her's. Turning red early in the morning, she gently pushed him over and hovered over him.

A smirk spreaded on her lips, her eyes silently challenging him. He rolled her over and hovered over her as a sign to accept the challenge. Once again, she tired to push him over but, he won't budge a bit. He leaned down and claimed her lips. Both enjoying the kiss, Chizuru took the opportunity on rolling him over. Once on top again, she broke contact and a smile spread on her lips. Hijikata smirked at her before making a round of who would be the dominant one. By the end of they're game, Hijikata had won of course.

Hijikata was still hovering over her and receiving his reward. The reward was another simple kiss but, was soon to be interrupted. The door suddenly opened and there stand Takahashi, Kaoru and Gin. Takahashi's mouth hanged open at the scene, while Kaoru glared at the two before him. Gin, however like a good dog, covered his eyes with his paws.


	10. Second Test

"So…you wish to court my sister?" Karou glared at the man.

"I wouldn't say…never mind…I'm already courting her." Hijikata glared back.

"Hell no. I don't approve."

"Your not her mother and she has every right to chose a man she wants."

"She's my ONLY sister, being her OLDER brother makes me responsible of choosing her husband." Kaoru hissed, emphasizing every word carefully.

"Which is?"

"Me." Kaoru grinned and held a hand on the hilt of his sword. "That way, we can rebuild the Yukimura Clan."

"That's sick!" Takahashi shouted with a disgusted face. "You would go that far just for the clan! Your completely nuts!"

"Ha! I do that because, I hate Chizuru." Kaoru sneered, then smiled. "I would like for her to experience what I experienced of not being Female."

Chizuru stared at her brother in shock, what was he going on about his experience? What ever it was it seems to take a big grudge against her. Doesn't blood mean anything to him except killing her or doing something that was scarred her for life? Hijikata stood beside her, laying a hand on his hilt of the sword as well.

"Alright, Chizuru…I'd admit that your family is of a nuisance…" Hijikata said as he swung at Kaoru. "It's only have been a little amount of time and I can already tell that."

Kaoru smirked and dodged the attack then vanished. Takahashi frowned at what happened, he didn't want this to happen at all. No. no this isn't going to end right, his plans will fail if this keeps up. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at Hijikata, challenging the man. Hijikata looked at the man bewildered at his actions and stepped in front of Chizuru. "I stand corrected, you're here for an opportunity to slip between Chizuru and I, Just to take your bride."

Takahashi swung at Hijikata to aim at his head but, was blocked easily and countered with a swing towards the side. He dodged it and thrust his sword towards the Hijikata's chest. Hijikata gently shoved Chizuru towards the side and countered the attack with a flick of his wrist. He stepped towards the side, held his blade downwards, using his left palm to be placed near the tip of the blade on the blunt side and let Takahashi's sword scrape his. Using the opportunity he pushed the blade away from his, making Takahashi stumble backwards, off guard and pointed his blade at his neck.

"Number one rule for Oni is to always keep your promise." Takahashi said smiling before vanishing himself.

Chizuru could only stare at the recent events. She was speechless at how her family was totally messed up.

Not that far away, Takahashi smiled to himself and looked up at the sun. "You passed the second test Hijikata-san…lets see if your up to for the last Test in keeping the promise."


	11. Would you please?

A week passed before the Old Republic Army had a new shipment of supplies from a British ships that sailed in the treating lands of revolution. All Generals went to gather the supplies and Ammunition in preparation for the incoming battles.

Hijikata stood amongst the other Generals in a social gathering, and greeted each person with hand shakes and bows. He was surprised when most all the Foreigners spoke from little to those who were advanced at speaking his native language.

One British man walked up to Hijikata and spoke to him as if he wasn't a foreigner, just as an average Japanese person would.

"So. This must be the great demon leader Hijikata Toshizo of the Shinsengumi. I don't see a demon in you at all." The British man said, looking up and down the said man. "Although, you're handsome enough to be an actor. "

"I apologize, but who are you?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow at the man. "I would like to say, do not judge a book by it's cover."

"Ahaha. I apologize for not minding my manners. I am Charles Wentworth, a British supplier for the Old Republic Army or so to say, the Bakufu." The British man said and then pointed to his companions behind him. "This here is my Daughter Amelia Kirk, Her husband Arthur Kirk, And they're Daughter Elizabeth." They took out they're hands in a greeting way.

"It is good to meet you sir. It must be hard on you with this war going around. "Amelia's husband Kirk said as he shook hands with Hijikata. "I have a companion who now works for the other side. It is a pity that he does."

"Oh. Have I ever heard of him before?" Hijikata looked at him curiously before shaking Elizabeth's hand, and then snatched his hand back as Elizabeth caressed his hand with her thumb. He stared at the girl shocked by her action, while she giggled at him.

"Elizabeth! You offended the poor guy. Apologize." Arthur scolded the girl and bowed. "I Apologize for her actions."

"But father! I cannot resist touching such a handsome man in front of me. And look, even if they lose the war, why not spare his life and make him become my husband. That way, no one could ever harm him, unless if they want to get shot at." Elizabeth pouted, crossing her arms at her father.

"Please refrain from making such comments such as these before we kick you out of here. I wasted much of my time speaking to you. And It is none of your concern about who I will Marry. Good day to you all." Hijikata sneered at them before leaving out the room.

"He's playing hard to get." Elizabeth stated. "I mean look at him! I got him under my fingers."

"Elizabeth! Shut your Trap. You will not lay a finger on him or any of these gentleman while we are here. For a second their, I thought he was going to kill you. You should be lucky he spared your life for now. "Arthur scold her once again before flicking her forehead."No more buts young lady!"

"B-But father!"

"I said no!"

* * *

Hijikata walked down the corridor furiously as people went out of his way, scared of what will happen when they spoke to him at the moment. He made turns and quickly walked pass the entrance of the fort, a gathering of men doing target practice with they're old style guns.

"Captain!"

Hijikata stopped and turned around, finding himself face to face with Saito.

"Sir, I heard that you had and off with the Foreigners. Is it something that offended you? If so, I will personally take care of this." Saito bowed his head, waiting for a command. "Or, do you want me to get Yukimura?"

Hijikata's stiff composure relaxed a bit at the mention of her name. "There is no need to go to them. I already gave them a warning. Would you possibly tell Chizuru to report to my room?"

"Alright sir." Saito bowed once again before leaving to retrieve her.

Chizuru knocked on Hijikata's door before she heard a stressed voice from inside. "Come in." Hijikata was sitting at his desk with the sleeping pup on his lap, absently stroking Gin's fur and gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts.

Closing the door behind her, she balanced a tray of tea before setting it down on the table besides his couch. Silently pouring a cup of tea, she placed the cup of tea besides his desk and stared at the sleeping pup on the man's lap.

Hijikata took the cup and sipped it, as if he was getting his attitude in check. Placing the cup down, he gathered the sleeping pup in one hand and got up from his seat. Leaning over the side of the desk with his other arm, he brushed his lips over her forehead. He leaned back and saw her cheek flushed red, then whispered softly, "I thank you for the tea, it was great as always."

Chizuru flushed a bit harder and pouted at him. "Your just saying things. Don't tease me like that."

Hijikata chuckled at her before leaning down until their foreheads touch. He whispered in a soft silky voice that would melt chocolate.

"Chizuru, would you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N : Hello everyone! Happy about my update? Good for you! I apologize for the VERY late update. It has been 3 years already. I'm not even sure when I will update this again, Although I have been lurking around here reading HP fics. DON'T KILL MEH PLEAZE! D: (I am sick at the Moment)Other than that, How'd did you like Elizabeth? Would Chizuru say yes? Please leave a review and find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Elizabeth's Rampage

Chizuru took a step back and felt her breath hitched. "W-what has brought on this sudden question?" Her gaze flew up to his in question, only to meet up with, determination.

Hijikata grasped her left hand and spoke with a resolute voice. "I want you to marry me Chizuru. I found my reason to live." He placed the sleeping pup on his chair before looking back at her and smiled.

"And what is that reason?" Her eyes became filled with tears that were threaten to spill.

"You of course. Without me here to watch over you, who knows what kind of trouble you might start." He tugged on her hand and brought her in his embrace. "You cry so easily."

She let out a cry and pounded his chest with her fists. "Oh-h..Y-you!"

He chuckled at her reaction, grabbed both her fists and held them above her head then pushed her on to the desk.  
Leaning down he nipped at her neck, making Chizuru moan in pleasure. "Hijikata-san~"

He stopped and whispered in her ear. "I think we are pass being formal Chizuru. Toshizo, could you say that?"

She blinked at him and blushed, "T-Toshizo-san~" Hijikata gave her an amused smile. "So polite as always."

Chizuru raised her eyebrows at him. She opened her mouth to retort but, was cut off as his lips claimed hers.

_**-BANG-**_

The door suddenly opened making the two jump apart. Two figured stood at the door way with different expressions. One was Ootori who was currently looking away blushing and the other was Elizabeth. She was gaping at first before turning it into a tantrum and breathing heavily.

"Ah, sorry Hijikata-kun. I didn't mean to interrupt** THAT**. But, Miss Kirk here wanted to talk to you about something serious." Ootori turned towards the fuming English woman and gave a awkward laugh. "I'm sure you know by now that these two are lovers. "

Hijikata smirked and tugged Chizuru closer to him before addressing the two. "If that was harsh Miss Kirk then by all means tell me so. But like I said earlier, we will either kick your family out or end your life by my hands. So, please state what you want to say."

"I want to speak to you alone. " Elizabeth said with force as if it was a command. "This is a private matter to both you and me."  
'Then you shall say it now, as it is her business as well. " Hijikata clutched onto her arm and tilted his head in Chizuru's direction.

Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently and huffed, "Well, I'm saying it is between me and you. She will know it until later on. " She glared at him as if he expected her to do as she says. Ootori looked at them from the sidelines and felt a sweat dropped as Chizuru was in the middle of this ongoing battle of wits.

He coughed, breaking the glare battle between the two. "I'm sure something can be agreed on between the two of you. After all, we are all presented here. So, please Miss Elizabeth, state what you would say. "

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked away from them. "This is my last time saying this Toshizo Hijikata. My offer still stands now on becoming my husband, but I see that you have things figured out between you and your…page." She turned to them with a steel expression, "But if that is what you want, why not let her work for me? That way, she can be with all the time when you need her.."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. "What is the catch for this, I do not seem to like this one bit. "

Elizabeth smirked at them. "From the Choshu side there is people who wants that girl." She tapped her lip in though, "Ah! A man named Chikage Kazama and Kaoru Nagumo wants this girl, but like I said, if she was to work for me, she will be protected from them. I'll make sure she will not be gone from your sight."

"And, there is more to this." Hijikata pressed on, knowing that he might not like the results. She gave a dry laugh, "I want you Toshizo Hijikata to marry me when this battle ends. When the Bakufu loses, Haha! I can see you begging me to take up my offer."

Ootori crossed his arms and interrupted, "That may be true with the Bakufu losing the war from the results of it. Although, Miss Elizabeth you do think likely on being with his wife once the war ends. From your tone, I can see that you intend on using Yukimura to be a concubine once Hijikata-kun is finished with her. "

"Correct!" Elizabeth agreed, nodding her head. " I bet by the end of the war, He will be begging for my hand in marriage and a better person in bed as well. That page would only be a sideline wife, doing is duties. Ha!"

"Get out." Hijikata said coldly, "Get out of my sight. I will not have you insulting my wife with this idiotic assumptions."

"You will be mine!" Elizabeth stated coldly as well. "I always get what I wanted, you are no exception!"

Ootori took that as a cue to drag Elizabeth out as he saw Hijikata clenched his fist tightly. He quickly made an excuse as he dragged her away from the room and shut the door. "Eh, Well time to go! I almost forgot to say that your father needed you Miss Elizabeth. Um, Now!"

Hijikata glared at the door way before bringing Chizuru into his embrace and held her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that, that woman is a monster thinking only about herself." He sighed and gently stroked her back, sending shivers down her spine. Chizuru shook her head into his chest offering him comfort.


End file.
